Lover of the moon
by Alastor-Creation
Summary: The giant war is finaly over, but for percy it was never truly over. As another tragic event occurs in his life that sends him spiraling into depression, all seems lost for Percy. But can the most unliky person heal his wounds, or is he destined to sufer in misery for the rest of time? AN I don't own pjo. This is my first story, so please take it easy on me. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the End**

******3rd person POV: **

It was finally over.

The land of the gods lay under them soaked to the roots in the blood of enemy and ally trees which stood tall and proud before now lay broken and dead lay across the battle field of the giant of demigods lay dead or near death across the barren waste land which was a beautiful and lush forest at the foot of mount Olympus.

Apollo and his children tend to as many as they can but there are simply too many to care for in time.  
As each minute passed, more give in to their pain and accept death as an escape from the cruelty of the fates for placing them in war that no child should ever witness.

All of this happened right in front of the 17-year-old son of Poseidon.

He stood atop a fallen tree watching helplessly as his allies, his friends, his family, bleed to death or lay lifeless on the cold hard ground waiting to be taken and burned like common trash rather than being treated like heroes of a war.

After all these years he now understood what Luke had meant.

They were all tools for the gods to use in war, then cast aside like garbage afterword.

No human being, especially children, should ever go through that.

But there hundreds of children lay moaning in pain begging to be saved by the gods. The Gods that they cast aside their lives for, to protect and serve.

It was sickening to him how the gods treat their kids and still expect them to worship and love them. When, until last year, they didn't even claim most of their children.

Leaving them to suffer in agony and misery wanting to be loved by their so-called parents.

All of this crossed his mind in a second as he heard someone calling his name from below the tree.

"Percy, come down here there's something I have to tell you."

It was his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. The smartest and most beautiful daughter of Athena of this age.

"Coming," He yelled as he jumped down to stand beside her.

"Follow me," she said, as she began to walk away into the remaining forest, with her back turned.

He shrugged and followed her, a little bit curious as to what she was going to tell him.

They walked for about 10 minutes before she stopped and turned around to look him straight in the eye.

He saw nothing in her eyes.

No love, no caring, no pain, nothing at all.

And that scared him more than any titan or giant.

"Percy there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I no longer love you."

**Percy POV**:

It felt as if my soul had been ripped out and burned.

"Why"

I managed to croak out while trying not to cry. I will not show her my pain.

"Because I don't, there's no reason behind it"

"Stop lying." I snapped

"Tell me who it is"

At this point I'm barely controlling the rage inside me. She has the nerve to lie to me about this.

"Jake." she replies calmly but I can tell there's a bit of worry in her tone.

I froze.

That worthless son of Ares that keeps bragging about how strong he is and yet every time a monster came near him he ran away.

He's the one she loves.

I couldn't believe it.

She began to walk away by now, back to the base, back to him.

As soon as she was out of sight I broke down and cried.

I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry any more.

My eyes had no more water to let go.

When I was done crying I slowly walked back to base with one thing on my mind.

Death...I want to die and I know exactly how to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

As I walked back to the base, trying to proses what just happened, two thoughts stood out to me:

_What I did wrong in life? _

and

_Why did I have to suffer while everyone around me got the happy ending they all wished for?_

Frank and Hazel are together without a care in the world.

While Jason and Piper are in infirmary, completely exhausted,they were happily talking and relaxing in each others presence.

What about me?

I'm suffering without release in agony of heartbreak and betrayal.

Why do the fates hate me so much?

Can't I just get a break?

I stopped to rest against a tree for a minute or two when suddenly I sensed an odd aura of power. I had never felt something like it before, it was completely neutral. No negative or positive affects at all, just a sense of authority and sadness.

On instinct I went into a fighting stance and instantly took riptide out. I began to look around me, as every second passed the power seemed to grow and I began to feel as if the whole world was over. I wanted to just drop to the ground and die. Without realising it, I began to lift riptide and position it in front of my chest, directly in front of my heart. I pulled riptide outward away from my chest and thrust back in. Time seemed to slow as I brought riptide toward my heart. Then all of the sudden someone grabbed riptide and ripped it out of my hand.

"Percy Jackson! What do you think you are doing?!"

I stared at the man before me in shock.

He was pale skinned, as if he had never seen any light before. He was lean and not built up like a warrior but held a certain degree of sadness in his eyes.

The same sadness all soldiers acquire, after witnessing death and suffering first hand.

His eyes were a reddish colour but his pupils were black, a black darker than the black of Hades. But the weirdest thing about him was his hair, it was short but long enough to go down until just above his eyes but it was multiple shades of every dark colour you could think of. Deep sea blue, pitch black, jet black, blood red, violent violet, the list went on and on.

In one word it was freaky.

I couldn't think of anything to say, his appearance was unnerving and it put me on guard.

"Oh sorry, my looks are throwing you off right? Yeah I was told that by some of my friends but they said they liked it so I decided to stay like this." he said cheerfully, as if there was nothing wrong with this. I quickly came to realise that there really was nothing wrong with it and the more I looked at it the cooler it seemed.

"Now why are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked.

"Because, the girl I loved with my entire being just left me after cheating on me for gods knows how long. I don't know what else to do..." I replied

"Well I for one don't think you should kill yourself. Everyone else seems to love having you around and cares very deeply about you so why hurt them by being so selfish?"

I stood there realizing how much of an ass hole I was for thinking what I did and the way I had completely forgotten everyone else in my life just because of a break up with a girl who probably never loved me.

"Thank you uh what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Penthos god of grief, mourning and lamentation."

"Cool, nice to meet you and thanks again."

"No problem Percy. Now go back to the other gods, they're getting some what edgy by you disappearance."

I noticed the cloud seeming to darken as he said this. I took that as my signal to go back.

"Bye Penthos, see ya around."

I thought I heard him mutter the words _hopefully not_ under his breath but it must have been my imagination.

I headed back to base wondering what was in store for me, now that I no longer know what to do with my lonely life.

**AN omg thank you to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I wish you all the merriest of Christmases and a happy thanksgiving tomorrow night :)**


	3. AN

A/N

Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't update, but I have so much going on.

I have almost no time to write, with basketball practice everyday, school, still having to help clean, deal with my oh so important grandmother who just can't help but put her opinion in on everything, making sure my mother is still happyish and dealing with my siblings I just have no time at all.

I'm only 3/4ths of the way done with the next chapter on paper not even typed out yet so all in all it fuckin sucks right now. As soon as all this shit is over expect at least 2 chapters a week but until than I'm stuck and the fact that new story ideas just love to pop into my head as iI write does not help, all those who write know what im talking about.

But I'm going to work as hard as I can to at least get chapter 3 done soon so please don't kill me or be mad.

Thanks

sincerly JREXJR

btw i wanna change my name but can;t think of anything good review what you think would be a cool name but please no graphic shit


	4. Chapter 3

As I walked back to camp I began to think of what I should ask for with my wish. I didn't want to be a God but I knew there was something I could do to make someone life better. I pondered this question for what seemed like hours until it finally struck me. I cursed myself for being so stupid and not thinking of this before.  
With new purpose I ran the rest of the way back to camp with a big smile on my face. I left all my worries behind me and just focused on my new objective.

Wait did I just call it an objective?

Great, hanging out with Nico and his stupid call of duty games have messed up how I think. I swear he's going to be the death of me one day.

Anyway I reached camp in less than 10 minuted, breathing hard as I crossed the magical boundary the gods had set up. They were trying to make this temporary base feel as much like home as they could I guess. Honestly I liked the original better but the gods do whatever they want.

_ "Yes they do."_

I jumped in surprise and turned around expecting to see some one or something there.

But I saw nothing

I didn't see or hear anything. I must still be imagining things because it almost sounded like the voice was in my head.

I shrugged it off and started to walk to the pavilion that the gods had conjured up. I saw all the Gods and Goddess sitting around various tables, all except for Artemis.

_ She's probably just with her hunters, _I thought as I entered and took a seat at the Poseidon/Neptune table. I tried not to notice that all the gods and goddesses were watching me warily, like I was a bomb about to go off. It was as if they were waiting for something, anything to provoke me.

I nodded to my father and Hades and smiled at Hestia, Apollo and Hermes. Strangely Hermes and Apollo avoided eye contact but Dionysus and Apollo kept glancing and each other and than back at me. As if they knew something about me and weren't telling me.

But why Mr.D?

Since I didn't understand what was going on, and it didn't look like I was going to get any answers, I decided to ignore them the best I could. I avoided looking at Athena and her children as much as I could, as it caused me too much pain that I just couldn't and wouldn't be able go through so soon after everything that had recently happened.

Zeus cleared his throat calling for our attention, everyone slowly stopped what they were doing to look at him.

He looked at Apollo and asked him to please go get Artemis so that we could leave. Then he turned back to all the demigods and smiled.

I, and everybody with a brain, could tell it was forced and that there was something bothering the king of the Gods but since I didn't want to worry about it, I didn't bring it to attention mentally deciding that I'd just ask my father later.

"Everyone, we will be leaving back to Olympus very soon. Please gather anything that you have left and meet back here in 10 minutes. You all may leave." he said with authority leaking into his voice.

So everyone slowly got up and began walking in different directions searching for their belongings. I, not having anything but my sword, just sat there waiting for everyone to return.

To say it was awkward would be the biggest understatement of the century.

The gods were all just staring at me the entire time, it really started to freak me out. When Artemis walked into the pavilion she glanced at me, a frown working it's way onto her face, but walked over to the other immortals in the room and started talking in hushed tones.

Thalia walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"What's up kelp head?"

"Nothing just seriously weirded out right now."

She looked at me funny and than started laughing hysterical.

"What?" I asked trying, and failing, to hid my growing annoyance. Here I am freaking out and she's laughing at me?Seriously?

"Wow you are dumber than I thought, I'm guessing your weirded out because of all the Gods and Goddesses keep staring at you, right?"

"well...yeah so what?" I replied, confusion written all over my face.

" Do you even realise what you just did? you just single handedly defeated Gaia the primordial of the earth, that's something that all the gods, put together, couldn't do. Your powerful and the Gods fear that, even if they won't admit it."

I stared at her for awhile before sighing and looking back down at the table.

"Great just what I need more negative attention."

All she did was smile but there was something else. Something in her eyes, an emotion that Thalia rarely allowed herself to show, it looked like a mix sadness and pity.

But why would she be sad?

I didn't understand it but I didn't have the time to worry about it because all the campers had come back holding swords, shields, books, bags, briefcases and everything and anything else they had could carry.

With everything going on I had forgotten about Annabeth and what she had done. But all the pain and grief came rushing back when she walked in holding hands with that worthless piece of shit Jake. When she saw me she turned away quickly avoiding making eye contact, but that didn't stop Jake from smiling smugly and leaning down to kiss her.

It took all my will power to not go over there and rip his head off but what good what that do? Who knows how long they've been a thing?

He's been at camp since the titan war, for all I knew they could have been together while I was in new Rome and she was just faking it with me the whole time.

That thought didn't exactly help my self esteem at the moment but it really didn't matter that much now. Not wanting to be depressed any more I walked over to Thalia, while ignoring all the glares the rest of the hunters sent me, and asked if she had her iPod. She smiled and said yes while pulling it out of her bag. She quickly shuffled through her music until she found one that she apparently seemed worthy enough and handed it to me, I put the earphones in and turned the volume up full blast so all I could hear was the music.

I checked the name and was surprised to find it was Hollywood Undead, I don't wanna die. I smiled and started singing along to the lyrics.

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_  
_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**I look inside of myself and try to find someone else**_  
_**Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you cryin for help**_  
_**I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will**_  
_**My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed**_  
_**So let heaven be told that some may come some may go**_  
_**Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone**_  
_**I keep on askin the question can I be saved by confession**_  
_**You see this blood on my hands at least I still reach into heaven**_  
_**I got to pick up the pieces I gotta burry 'em deep**_  
_**And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_  
_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'**_  
_**From every poor I wipe it off cuz this just could be the moment**_  
_**Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent**_  
_**Cuz I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'**_  
_**Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least**_  
_**Watch humanity cease cuz it's our human disease**_  
_**You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say**_  
_**And I can't go against God's will you better pray**_  
_**Cuz I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven**_  
_**I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil**_  
_**I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep**_  
_**And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_  
_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**I see**_  
_**I see you buried**_  
_**Six feet Below**_

_**Another life goes into the knife**_  
_**I couldn't let 'em breath 'cause I didn't wanna die**_

_**I see**_  
_**I see you buried**_  
_**Six Feet Below**_

_**It's not alright can you hear me as i cry**_  
_**I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_  
_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_  
_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_  
_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_  
_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

**(AN I don't own this song but I love it, and just had to add it in here. It's a sadish song so I figured it would fit. Expect many more songs to be in this story, cause I'm a music baby but I like strange music so got a problem, I don't care, just don't dis my music :)** **)**

As the song ended, and I caught my breath, I opened my eyes to see many shocked faces all staring at me, mouth opened.

I groaned and looked at them

"What are you all staring at?" I growled.

It was Apollo who answered me

"Percy I didn't know you could sing! Your voice is so smooth, you sound almost as good as me!" he exclaimed, sounding like a 5 year old who was given a new toy.

Oh that's why they're all staring at me.

For some reason that made me mad, they only cared about me for my usage in their wars, they didn't know anything else about me.

_That's right, they don't care about you. _

_They only want you to fight for them. _

_They don't care about you, they never did and never will._

"Yea.h" I thought.

"They never cared for me and they probably never will."

"_that's right_." the voice hissed.

I was seriously starting to doubt my sanity but I was too mad and hurt to care.

_ "yes, express your anger and pain show them how you feel." _the voice whispered in my ears.

Rage began to consume me, I had no idea where this anger was coming from, all I knew is that it felt so good to let the rage take over and to let the madness show and consume me.

I noticed people beginning to back away from me shrieking in surprise and trying to run. I didn't know why, but it didn't matter to me.

They never cared about me why should I care about them?

I looked around at all the faces around me the voice still hissing in my head

_"They don't care... they never did.."_

The gods were looking at me in horror, my father looked as if he was being stabbed in the chest and the blade being slowly twisted back and forth.

But even that didn't calm me down.

No, at this point nothing could calm me down. I wanted... no...I needed blood, someone was going to pay for all the pain they put me through.

But before I could do anything I felt something hit the back of my head.

Hard.

I slowly crumpled to the ground, I felt the world spinning, my anger subsiding, I let myself drift off into the blackness.

**A/N So i decided to do nothing except write until I got this chapter done. **

**I hope you like it, as it took all damn day to finish but I'm happy with it.**

**How'd ya like the ending? Looks like something is seriously wrong with Percy. **

**I know where to go off from here now so I'm happy with it but guess who knocked him out. **

**First person to get it gets a shout out and possibly a say in what happens in later chapters i wont say ;)**

**Happy new year!**

**Please review and don't be mad with the sudden change in direction from what most of you thought it would be but I'll just say there's going to be much much more stuff like this happening in this story. No one ever thinks that percy, after two wars and tragedy (and with more tragedy to come), may just be a little insane. **

**If you don't like, don't read. It isn't hurting me. If you like than please continue and help me where you see fit untill next time **

**sincerly **

**JREXJR**

** btw I'm posting a new story of just other stories that I personly love to read. If anyone knows some really really good ones, pm me the name and I'll read it ty :)**

**also there's a poll on my proile pleae vote and hint number ne A GUY NOCKD PERCY OUT**

**Quick thanks to my beta reader AfterHarshipComesEase for helping me out, you guys should go check out her stuff. **


	5. bad news

**Bad news**

Hey guys

I know some of you have really gotten into this story but I'm just sorta, like I don't know. I feel miserable and I'm just in a depressed mood.

I just feel like if I continued to write this while in this mood I'd mess it all up. So I'm going to put it on hold and try to write my way out of this depression.

I'm going to write a lot of just bloody gory sorta stories and see if that can make me express everything I'm feeling like right now. Hopefully it'll bring me out of it so I can finish writing this story.

I'm really sorry, I truly am but you all must understand why I'm doing this with great sorrow.

I'm puting this story on hold for now

~ JREXJR :(


	6. Chapter 4

**Penthos POV  
**

After my talk with Percy I left to go back to my home.

Well if you could call it a home, it really depends on what your definition of home it.

See, I live in a cave, yes a cave. I like it, it's dark, quiet, it never smelled, it was secluded and almost impossible to find. So basically, unless I wanted you to find it, you never would. In my opinion, it was the best place I have ever lived.

I didn't get a place on Olympus, people and the Gods alike see me as a threat and a nuisance. Most of the time people don't even spare me a second glance unless its to sneer at me or laugh at me. The nice ones just tell me to go away, that I didn't and will never belong on Olympus.

So I did just that.

I left and found my safe haven away from cruel Gods and Goddesses.

My Elysium.

But every now and then I'll find someone like me that I can relate to, someone who understands me. People that I have the privilege of calling a friend.

Now that the war has been over for 2 days, and we're sure mother earth is finally gone for good. I was having some friends over and we were going to have a movie night.

My company tonight will be Eris (Goddess of strife), Harmonia (Goddess of Harmony and Concord), Mania (Goddess of insanity and the dead).**(AN: this goddess will play a special role if you didn't catch on already) **Nemesis (Goddess of retribution ) and Zelus (god of zeal, rivalry, and jealousy) were also coming.

Thanatos and Hecate would have come but with the doors of death problem still being an issue they had to track down stray souls with Hades and his son. They need Hecate's magic to track down the protected souls that Gaia had hidden.

We were all misfits on Olympus, we represent everything that most people hate or, as we like to put it, strongly dislike with a passion equal to the passion Hypnos had towards his sleep. It's not much of a plus in the current situation but it's better than saying they hate us.

The 7 of us were all closer than any family.

If one of us is in trouble everyone would rush to the others aid without a second thought.

When the titan lord rose, Hecate and Nemesis felt as if we could finally have a better life. Away from the cruelty of the Olympians and their people.

We felt no sympathy for Olympus when the battle was occurring.

The only person that we cared about enough to try and persuade Kronos to leave unharmed was Hestia. She was always so kind and caring to whoever she met that no one could help but like and care for her. Even now, when we are outcasts, which makes our children outcasts as well.

We may be bitter, but we feel no ill will towards the Gods. We owe all we have to one man and if he wishes for the Olympians to rule and believes that they are being fair, then we are contempt with where we are and what is happening.

Said man had just left to go back to his camp with no thought toward death any longer. I was shocked to say the least when I sensed the pain emitting from him in waves of agony.

I arrived at my cave in a flash and saw that Mania, Eris, and Zelus were already lounging on my couch talking aimlessly about how bi polar Harmonia was.

I laughed silently to myself.

She had every reason to be bi polar, as she was the goddess of both harmony and concord. Two different yet surprisingly similar domains.

They seemed to notice I was there, I guess I wasn't as silent as I though I was, Eris and Mania jumped up and crushed me in a hug.

I felt my insides flutter at the very thought of Mania being this close to me. I had liked her for hundreds of years but never had the courage to confess my feelings to her. I couldn't help but just be head over heels for her.

She was roughly 5' 5" with pure blood red silky hair that lay straight down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a glittering, emerald green and she had a smile that could light up the world. She had a slender build body but don't let that fool you. She had muscle, and knock a fully grown man out for looking at her with the wrong intentions. She favourite colour was red so all her clothes were red. She also didn't really have a style she, she wore what she wanted when she wanted to.

As we talked I suddenly felt something go off in the balance of happiness and misery in someone powerful. At the exact same time I felt it, Mania tensed and dropped her glass of water. It smashed on the floor, breaking into small pieces that flew all over the floor.

Everybody ignored it.

She looked at all of us and said something that chilled my to my core.

"Percy Jackson... he's gone insane..."

I leaped up and felt out for his presence.

He was with the others.

_shit_

Was the thought that ran through my mind, as I quickly teleported to where he was. Subconsciously I felt the others do the same. When we arrived I saw Percy about to kill everyone, seeing the amount of misery and just pure power rolling off him in waves I did one of the stupidest thing I ever did, and probably I'll ever do.

I ran at him from behind and hit him over the head with the glass cup I was holding. He stumbled for a fraction of a second and crumpled to the ground, out cold. I let out a sigh, suddenly remembering where I was, I looked up at the Gods and demigods around me and asked one simple question.

"What the fuck did you all do to him?"

**A/N It's not much but I'm getting some inspiration back. I'll try and keep them coming as fast as I can but I'm not going to throw out shit because people want me to. **

**You'll just have to wait till I'm ready. **

**oh ****and whoever reviewed about self harm... thanks man. It's nice to know somebody was looking out for me even if I don't know you. I didn't cut or do any of that. I've gotten close but never did, I held strong with help from friends. But anyway I've added some new stories I've been needing to and more will be coming I'll update which ones I want, when I want to. So no whining or complaining and um if you don't want some depressing reading don't read them. **

**Just wanted to add that I have a beta reader now, AfterHarshipComesEase. **

** lol all i gotta say... **

**sincerely **

**Jrex**


	7. dont hate me

okay...

First order of business:

I'm putting this story on hold.

I love it to death but I can't continue it right now. This story is meant to have a happy part to it and that's just not coming to me.

I know my grammar and shit sucks with the story but I have a beta reader now (AfterHardshipComeEase) so that won't be a problem but all that aside I think it'll end up being a good story.

But i just can't do the happy part when I'm depressed. I've been checking on the reviews and to say I was over joyed people wanted an update is an understatement, but I was also sad because I'm letting anyone who likes this story down.

Any time that I get any inspiration, at all, I promise to god I will write till I have no inspiration left. But it is what it is, now I'm halfway through chapter 5 and have nothing left to write...YET... I will never discontinue a story.

I will see them all out till the end or until I break my fingers and can't type. .this story will be updated as soon as chap 5 is done not a second sooner or later.

I'll continue to write my other stories when I can but as I've said before there's shit going on that is more important than fan-fiction...

I'm sorry. I love you guys for reading this and reviewing.

Till next time

Alastor


End file.
